Til Kingdom Come
by Iamepical
Summary: Regina Mill and Emma Swan have spent their entire lives unable to truly trust anyone. They certainly never expected to end up trusting each other. After defeating the Wicked Witch, their friendship begins to blossom into something more. A story of friendship, redemption and, primarily, of true love. Eventual Swan Queen with a healthy dose of ReginaxHenry fluff. T for later chapters
1. Misunderstood

**Till Kingdom Come**

**A/N: So, I'm new to the OUAT fandom. Critique is always appreciated because I want to improve. I love Swan Queen (OTP!) and hope my ramblings do them justice. I hope you enjoy this (:**

**Disclaimer: **If I were in charge, Swan Queen would be canon. As it is, I'm only borrowing the characters.

_You are the snow storm,_

_I'm purified,_

_the darkest fairytale_

_in the dead of night_

Salvation- **Gabrielle Aplin**

Emma Swan stepped through the kitchen door, stifling a yawn as she closed it softly behind her. It was only a little before six in the morning, but even though they'd destroyed the Wicked Witch and everyone would likely be celebrating today, Emma still technically held the position of Sheriff, a position of responsibility, so she figured she should probably head into work. For such a small place, Storybrooke certainly experienced its fair share of trouble. She flicked on the light and started at the sight of Henry sat at the table, his fingers flying frantically across his game console.

"Morning, kid. What are you doing up? There's no need to get ready for school for another two hours." Ever since Hook had returned her memories 4 months ago, Emma had noticed traits in Henry that were undoubtedly from Regina, and getting up before the sun had even thought about it was one of those. Emma was the furthest thing from a morning person you could possibly get, yet here was Henry, sat up and all dressed for school.

The child in question shrugged, not looking up from his game. "I woke up. Why are you up? You just solved the case, shouldn't you be taking the day off?"

_Yes, I should_ she thought moodily, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy again. "Knowing this town's luck, someone will probably be murdered before breakfast."

Henry grinned, but wisely chose not to comment on his mother's mood. He was used to his mom is the mornings; she would get over it after her coffee. Predictably, she traipsed around the kitchen, opening and slamming cupboard doors until a steaming cup off coffee was warming her hands. She thrust a bowl of coco pops at Henry and joined him at the table. He put his game down and shovelled them into his mouths as Emma sipped her drink in silence.

The Wicked Witch was dead and Henry still didn't have his memories back. Emma's life, Henry's life, was back in New York. Sure, the kid liked Storybrooke, but she knew that he missed his friends from home from the way he sometimes wistfully looked at the framed photo of him and his best friends Jared and Peter next to his bed. Then there was the matter of Mary Margaret and David, her parents. She'd spent her whole life looking for them, but she knew at some point they'd have to go back to the Enchanted Forest and she couldn't take Henry into that world, to that life. Not when it didn't seem like there was any way she could get his memories back, in spite of Regina's best effors, but Emma also knew that if Henry ever did get his memories back, he would never forgive her for leaving their family behind.

"Henry, you do like it here, don't you?"

He cocked his head and looked at her questioningly. "Sure, Storybrooke is nice. I mean, I miss my friends and there was more to do in New York, but I don't mind it here, mom."

"If I gave you the choice, would you like to move back?"

"I guess so, but I know how much you like it here. You seem to care more about Mary Margaret, David and Regina than you ever did about any of your friends back home." He paused and shrugged. "I love New York, but I want you to be happy, mom."

She smiled and reached across the table to squeeze his hands. He might not be the exact same Henry she first met over three years ago, but he was still the same selfless boy with a smile that melted her heart.

"Whatever makes you happy is what makes me happy, kid." She murmured, then stood up abruptly and downed the remainder of her coffee. "Right, I better head to work. Don't be late to school."

He rolled his eyes as Emma walked out of the door. "I won't be, mom."

xxx

After stopping off at Granny's to get a donut, she unlocked her office and received her second shock of the morning when she saw Regina sat atop her desk, her arms folded and a smug smile stretching across her face. There was no hint of tiredness on her face and she was, always, impeccably dressed in a dark green silk blouse, a black pencil skirt and high heel black shoes. Emma felt unkempt from just looking at her.

"Regina?" She asked hesitantly. "How did you get in and what exactly are you doing in my office at," She checked her watch and groaned. "6.42 in the morning."

Over the course of nearly five months of being back in Storybrooke, she and Regina had gone from being fearless partners trying to kill the Wicked Witch, to the blossomings of a hesitant friendship. Regina had been the only source of realism and logic in the otherwise hopelessly optimistic world of Mary Margaret and David. Now it was no longer aimed at her (at least most of the time), Emma found she quite enjoyed Regina's acerbic wit and unrelenting sarcasm. Without Emma really stopping to think about it, Regina had gone from the woman she forced herself to get along with to defeat evil for Henry's sake, to a friend that she joked with and shared her fears and hopes for Henry with. There were some things you couldn't experience in life without ending up liking each other, and it looked like killing a strange green woman and co-parenting a child were two of those things. She could hardly believe it was only three years ago she'd been cutting down the apple tree in Regina's garden, waging war on her.

Even so, the friendship was tenuous at best and finding her office unlocked to discover a smiling (not so) evil queen could never be a goos sign.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Someone isn't a morning person, are they? Luckily for you, dear, I've brought along something to wake you up a little."

She stared indredulously as Regina conjured two glasses and a bottle of brandy and began to pour healthy amounts into both glasses. She gestured for Emma to take one. Emma walked up to the desk and grabbed one, staring at it.

"I know you've got your issues, Regina, but I didn't think alcohism was one of them. The sun's only just risen." She managed eventually.

Regina scoffed. "Why would I drink myself into oblivion to numb my feelings when there are spells that could do the same."

She sipped her brandy is silence for several long moments as Emma's brain whirred, half way between asleep and awake, not able to think of any plausible reason for this visit unless it was to murder her. Well, at least she'd had the night off after killing Zelena before trouble started up again.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" She asked again.

"Is this any way to greet a queen?" demanded Regina, putting on a lofty tone and smirking at Emma's grumpy morning nature that Henry had lucikly not inherited. "I knew you'd come into work today and, as your mayor and queen, I'm here to insist you take the day off to join in with the celebrations."

"There'll be plenty of time to celebrate tonight. Knowing this town's luck someone will be murdered before breakfast." Emma told her, repeating what she had said to Henry early.

"Perhaps, but the dead can wait. Besides, I certainly don't intend to celebrate with people who hate me. Drink."

It was the closest to admitting she enjoyed Emma's company that Regina would probably ever come, making Emma's lips curve into the quirk of a smile. She shrugged, not seeing any point in arguing. Raising it to her lips, she took a large gulp. The liquid scorched her throat, leaving a warm after glow. She looked suspiciously at the glass.

"You didn't poison it, did you?"

Regina didn't bother to grace her with an answer.

"So how _did_ you get in here?"

Regina stared at her as though she was stupid. "Magic, obviously."

"Magic. Right." As long as she lived, Emma didn't think she would ever get used to the idea of magic. It was one thing casting a spell to destroy evil, but using a spells spells for everything day things like opening a door was still crazy. She pulled out one of the donouts she'd brought from Granny's and began nibbling it, scowling at Regina's smirk. "What?"

"I hope you gave something Henry a little more nutritional for his breakfast."

Emma bristled and said cooly, "Of course I wouldn't give Henry this for breakfast."

"I belive you still owe me a donut, by the way."

Emma frowned for a moment, before her face broke into the first real smile of that day as she remembered an incident from a couple of months ago.

_Emma and Regina were sat in a comfortable silence as the yellow bug chugged along happily to its destination, Regina for once not voicing her disdainful opinion of the little car. They were on their way for another stakeout at the farm house where they'd laid a trap for the Wicked Witch. It probably wouldn't capture her, but Regina had ensured her that it would at least allow them to discover her identity, something they'd not had any luck with for two months._

"_Where are we going?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes as she felt Emma slowing down the car and pulling in at the side of the road._

"_Just stopping for some snacks."_

_Regina rolled her eyes, but made no comment. Emma left the car and returned moments later carrying a bag of donuts, already munching on one._

"_Donuts, really? You are aware this isn't a film." Regina commented, eyeing the bag with disgust._

"_I know." Emma said brightly. "But what stakeout is complete without donuts? I take it you don't want one then?" She offered her the brown paper bag._

"_I'd rather starve. I don't do sugar." She replied loftily._

"_Fine, more for me." Emma tucked the bag next to her seat and started the car._

_Five hours later, they were sat outside the farmhouse still waiting for some sign of the Wicked Witch. They'd exhausted all possible topics of conversation about Henry, the identity of the Wicked Witch, Mary Margaret's pregnancy and (of all things) rock music. Now Emma was sat quietly singing something that sounded suspiciously like "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." and Regina was just about ready to kill her._

"_Shut up." She snapped eventually. "How much longer will this thing take?"_

"_Until our witch makes an appearance."_

"_We've been here for hours." She complained, sounding somewhat like a petulant child._

"_Me and Henry used to play games when we were spying on you."_

_Regina tried to ignore the pang of hurt she felt when Emma said Henry used to spy on her. "I refuse to play any games."_

_Emma rolled her eyes and began tapping the steering wheel, humming the blasted song again._

"_Stop that! Do you have any of those donuts left?"_

_Emma's head whipped around, her eyes flashing playfully. "Do you want one?"_

"_No, of course not." She insisted, even as her traiterous stomach grumbled._

"_Is miss 'I don't do sugar' hungry?" She teased, doing a rather good impression of Regina's scathing tone. She grabbed the brown paper bag with a solitary donut left and wafted it in front of Regina's face. "Here, I saved you one."_

_Regina tried to swipe the bag, but Emma snatched it away. Regina glared at her furiously. If Emma wanted a fight she would give her one. She sucked in her breath and tried to quell her temper._

"_I was under the impression Henry was the child, not you."_

_Emma snickered._

"_Give me that donut, Emma, or so help me, I will curse you into oblivion."_

"_Is that the best you can do? I know you wouldn't curse me. We're friends now." She teased._

_Regina scoffed, in full queen mode now. "I'm evil. I don't have friends, remember? The only reason I haven't murdered you in your sleep is because, for some reason I can't fathom, our son happens to like you."_

_She couldn't muster any real malice to her tone as even as she tried, she couldn't mean what she said. Emma was the closest thing she had had to a friend in a long time. In spite of everything she'd done to try and redeem herself, most of the town still, and probably always would, see her as the Evil Queen. Emma was the only person to see her as Regina and who, she dared to admit to herself, actually liked her. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make a nice to change to be around some who didn't hate her or want her dead and who actually talked her and joked with her. She was becoming relaxed around her and that was freeing but terryfying all at once._

_Emma frowned at her words and for a moment an apology hung at the edge of Regina's lips, but then she gave her a small smile. "You're not evil, so quit saying it. You're just misunderstood."_

_Regina gave a hollow laugh. That was one way of putting it. She was as evil as they came and she knew it. Whatever she did would never be good enough to erase the mistakes she'd made in her past. While she might not regret the things she'd done because of Henry, it didn't stop her from wanting to atone, to become a better person. And it wans't just for Henry anymore. Every bad thing she'd ever done felt like ice searing through her veins every moment of the day._

"_I mean it. You were a girl who made all the wrong choices. That doesn't excuse what you did, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve a second chance. I got one."_

_Regina stared at her, marvelling how she could switch instantly from her playful nature to this woman who seemed to accept her and forgive her even though she didn't deserve it._

"_You never- never killed anyone." Her voice broke and she hated herself for it. Her mother's mantra of 'conceal don't feel' was strongly ingrained into every fibre of her being. To show emotion was to show weakness and if it was anyone but Emma she would have used a memory curse by now. As it was, she felt oddly ok with Emma seeing her with her defenses down because she'd known her at worst when she was hurting Henry as well as at her best._

"_No, but I lied, stole and gave away my baby. In spite of what people think, I'm no saviour. I'm as flawed as everyone else." She smiled reasurringly when Regina failed to look convinved. "But evil or not, you're still not getting this donut." She wound down the window and threw it on the grass, smirking triumphantly at the murderous look on Regina's face as they bickered happily for the remainder of the stakeout._

"Here, have your donut." Emma passed her the bag, grinning. "Thanks for this." She gestured at the drink. She'd woken up this morning in a terrible mood and of all people it was Regina who'd pulled her out of it. Her insecurities about Storybrooke and losing her parents again still remained, but it was difficult to worry with a glass of brandy in her hand and her 'sugar-hating' friend devouring a donut faster than you could say 'Zelena'.

Regina raised her glass and they clinked midair. "I wasn't sure if you'd throw me out."

"Why would I throw you out?" Emma asked confusedly.

"Well, I thought that with the with Wicked gone, I might be promoted back to the title of evil."

Regina said this with a distinct air of non-chalence, but Emma understood the meaning behind her words all too well. Her mouth was set in a composed line and her eyes were blank, but the way her knuckles tightened their grip on the glass betrayed her vulnerability. Regina spent so much time trying to conceal her emotions that Emma almost always knew what she was thinking. Even so, Regina confessing anything to her, especially her fears, was a sign of the trust between them; what she meant was she thought that now they were no longer required to work together, Emma might cut her out of hers and Henry's lives again and she'd go back to being alone.

"You're not evil. Just misunderstood." Emma told her again with a crooked smile. Regina's eyes flashed in uncertainty, but after a moment she smiled back. "Besides, Wicked is gone, but we have a curse to break yet."

"And we need to get our memories back." Her smile faded and she drained the remainder of her brandy, refilling it instantly. Four months might have passed, but whoever said time heals a wound was full of nonsense, at least in Regina's opinion. Henry's greeting of "Hi, Miss Regina!" broke her heart again and again everytime she heard it.

"About that," Emma began, finally settling into a seat. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna stick around. Henry loves New York..."

Regina stood up instantly, her glass falling to the floor. It shattered angrily, the pieces scattering about her feet. The insecurity of moments ago was gone, replaced with a murderous look. Her palms were glowing with the faint purple of uncontrolled magic and Emma flinched back instinctively. When she spoke, her voice was like an arctic wind.

"You will not take my son away from me again!"

"You never learn, do you?" Emma shouted, running her hand through her hair in frustration. "This isn't about you or me. It's about Henry and what he wants!"

Regina glared at her, then her whole body visibly sagged and as all the fight drained from her. "I gave him those memories so he would be happy and if he's happy in New York then you should go. I only ask that you let me say goodbye and let me know how he's doing sometimes." She pleaded in a hollow whisper.

"Regina..." Emma murmured. "I'm not taking Henry anywhere."

Her head snapped up. "What, but you just said..."

"I know. But I wouldn't be going back to New York for Henry. I'd be going for me because I'm scared that the same thing as last time will happen and I'll have to say goodbye to my parents again." She confessed, voicing her real reason for wanting to leave Storybrooke for the first time.

For once, Regina didn't make a scathing comment about Mary Margaret any David, she simply looked oddly sympathetic. But then, if anyone understood about complicated relationships with parents, it was Regina.

"If Henry knew, he wouldn't want me to go anywhere. And...Henry deserves to see the person you've become. He might not remember, but you're still his mom." She stood up from the chair and clasped Regina on the shoulder, squeezing it. Regina flinched, but made no effort to move away. Emma wasn't particularly what you'd call a 'hugable' person, but right now she wanted to hug Regina, but was worried she wouldn't appreciate it.

"We'll get Henry's memories back. I promise." Her green eyes found Regina's eyes and the promise hovered between them, both women understanding Emma would do everything she could to keep it. Emma's mouth fell open when Regina rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, hugging her. It only lasted half a second, but it was the most emotion she had ever displayed and, as far as Emma was concerned, it had cemented the friendship and growing trust between the two women. After she pulled away she glanced at the floor, her cheeks burning red and Emma couldn't help but grin a little at her embarrassment at showing emotion.

"But before we do that, how about I take that day off you suggested because I don't know about you, but I could do with getting drunk."

She followed Regina's suit and drained her own glass, then poured them both another drink when Regina waved her hands over the broken glass so it looked as though it had never been broken.

"I like the sounds of that." Regina informed her with smirk.

The rest of the day passed easily, their conversations growing steadily more ridiculous as they became more drunk, but even in her drunken haze it gave Emma a glow knowing that she'd made the right choice to stay in Storybrooke, with her family.

Which oddly enough, when she listed them, now included Regina.

**A/N: **So, I'm not convinced they were in character, but even so I hope you enjoyed it. I know Regina seems pretty open in this, but I do think that once Regina lets someone past her defences she feels deeply and is a quite emotional person. On another note, not all chapters will be this long or mushy, this does have a plot and for a while Emma and Regina will just be friends muahaha :) Lemme know what y'all thought!


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: **This fic was intended to be quite angsty, but it's ended up pretty light hearted in this chapter. If you want more angst just let me know! I have exam soon, but I'll try my best to update once a week. Thanks to those who reviewed and followed/favourited! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, dearies!

The next morning Emma awoke with a groan of confusion, her face squished into the warmth of her pillow. Her entire body ached and her head felt as though it was on fire, burning when she tried to lift it from the bed. Right now she would happily take one of Regina's sleeping curses. She was _never _drinking again. It was a mystery how she was even _alive_ right now, although she certainly didn't feel it. Her memory of the previous night was blank; the last thing she remembered was arriving at Granny's with Regina, which was around 5'oclock, after 10 hours of non-stop drinking.

Emma finally summoned enough energy to open her eyes and when she did she almost screamed, finding herself face to face with one sleeping Regina Mills. Looks like her pillow had been none other than Regina's arm. Friendship was one thing, but waking up in bed next to the woman was another thing entirely. A flush the colour of Regina's apples flooded her cheeks as she was suddenly very aware of the other woman's leg pressed uncomfortably against hers. _Emma, _she scalded herself, _get a grip. _It's not like she'd not slept in the same bed as her friends before.

But none of those were Regina-freaking-Mills. She was half scared she wake up and hex her for daring to invade her personal space or something.

Emma shuffled over to the other side of the bed, wondering why this felt so strange and figured it was probably to do with the fact that usually the only way you would wake up with someone after a night out is if you'd had a one night stand. With Mary Margaret and Ruby they'd always fallen asleep after goofing out, stuffing themselves stupid and watching some trashy rom-com, not because of an alcohol induced coma with no recollection of how she'd got there. But would she have found this so awkward if it was Ruby?

She shrugged the thought away and performed the perfunctory check of her phone that was necessary after every night out. She had one text from Henry, informing her he'd made his own breakfast and left for school, a text from Ruby asking her if she was alive and if she'd be coming to work soon, a text from an unknown number thanking her for a good night and no less than 5 texts, 21 missed calls and 3 worried voice mail messages from Mary Margaret. Emma was just greatful she no longer shared a house with the woman, as much as she loved her. She grimaced; the lectures about drinking too much had arrived years too late.

She checked her pictures next. There was a photo with Emma's arms thrown around a terrified looking Mary Margaret (who she couldn't even remember seeing), a photo with David and several with Ruby and some dark haired man she'd never seen in her life, but the best were the photos with Regina. She'd somehow amassed countless selfies of them, pulling various expressions, including them sticking their tongues out, laughing, pouting, hugging and even one with Regina sticking her middle finger up at the camera. There were also several solo shots of Regina and Emma chuckled merrily; she couldn't wait to wind her up about these, especially the ones she must have taken in the diner. But she couldn't help but feel a little sad as well. She doubted Regina would ever be so relaxed or happy without the alcohol in her system. Emma glanced over at the woman in question.

In spite of herself, she couldn't take her eyes off Regina's sleeping form. Her dark hair, usually coiffed to perfcection, now tumbled in unruly curls across the pillow, the very definition of bed hair. There were faint traces of mascara smudged under her eyes and last night's red lipstick still tinged her lips. Her mouth was tilted into a slight smile and Emma wondered what she could be dreaming of that made her look like that when she almost never smiled in real life. Sleep made Regina look softer and more at ease than Emma had ever seen her; she almost felt guilty for looking, as though watching her sleep was like peeking in on Regina doing something she would never want her to see.

"Like something you see, dear?"

Emma yelped and jumped backwards as though burnt, nearly falling off the bed. She scowled as Regina chuckled. The woman didn't seemed phased in the slightest at waking up practically nose-nose with her ex-nemesis. She pulled her leg from under Emma's with a slight tug and shuffled to a sitting position, the covers slipping down to reveal she was wearing some old checked pajamas of Emma's. She wondered vaguely how they'd even had the presence of mind to get changed.

"I- uh, no- I wasn't staring, I just woke up and I was gonna- uh- wake you up too." She managed, stumbling over her words, feeling more than a little mortified. "Not that I don't like what I see!" She added hastily.

Regina simply raised an eyebrow in response. Emma smacked her forehead, realising how that must have sounded. She really couldn't function well in the morning.

"I didn't mean that in a weird way, I don't fancy you or anything!" She blurted out "I just meant that you don't look bad to say it's the morning." She finished lamely, wishing she could just die to save her from the torture of Regina's raised eyebrow and vaguely amused expression. It was ridiculous to think that it was only last night she'd been the composed one, comforting Regina's insecurities about Henry and not being evil. She was furious that she could still feel her cheeks burning up. She made the unconcious movement to scoot further away from the other woman, which only caused her smirk to widen.

"Are you always this articulate in the morning?" Thankfully she'd chosen not to comment on Emma's profession that she 'didn't look so bad in mornings', something she would be eternally greatful for.

"Oh shut up." Emma hurled her pillow at the woman and instantly regretted it when Regina thwaked her on the head with it. "Ow! Watch it! I have one bitch of a hangover"

"Don't start a pillow fight if you can't finish it." Regina informed her smugly.

"Aren't we a bit old for pillow fights?"

"Aren't we a bit old for hangovers?" The brunette shot back. "Not that I have a hangover. Some of us aren't light weights."

"How can you _not _have a hangover?"

"I'm used to drinking a lot." She admitted quietly.

Emma fell quiet, letting this sink in. She thought back to their conversation yesterday where Regina insisted she wouldn't use alcohol to numb her emotions, but seriously after the amount they'd drank, even the most seasoned drinker should have a hangover. The uncomfortable pause stretched between them and Regina picked idly at her nail, not looking at Emma; the blonde expected she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Hey, if you need someone to get drunk with, call me, ok? God knows I could do with getting out more. Storybrooke doesn't exactly offer much in the way of evening entertainment." She dragged herself to a sitting position, ignoring the way her head pounded in protest. "Just, you know, don't drink alone...but seriously, you don't have a hangover? Not even a little headache?"

Regina frowned, considering yelling at the woman for assuming anything about her life and trying to tell her what to do, but the words died on her lips as she glanced at Emma's small smile. There was no bite to her words, just concern, and that was what threw Regina the most. It had been a long time since someone had simply offered her their friendship without some form of guarantee on her behalf attached. She found it difficult to accept _anything _without a price, but she managed a small smile.

"Duly noted. But no, I don't have a hangover at all."

Emma stared at her, impressed. "You're like superwoman or something."

"No, dear, I'm just a queen."

The blonde couldn't help but grin at Regina's smug tone.

"So, I have to work today. That green bitch has caused a hell of a lot of extra paperwork, but I was thinking I could come over to yours after Henry has gone to bed?"

"Are you sure you can handle another night with me?"

"Jesus, no!" Emma laughed after looking confused for a moment. "Not to drink! I don't even want to _see _alcohol today. I thought we could get started on searching for a way to get Henry's memories back."

"I suppose for that I can put up with your company for the second night in a row."

"So you didn't enjoy last night, huh?"

"Not in the slightest." She informed her lightly.

"Didn't seem that way when you belted out 'Single Ladies' on the karaoke in Granny's." Emma said with a sly grin.

"I _do not _do karaoke." Hissed Regina, her eyes flashing.

"Unless there was another dark haired woman in a red prada dress knocking around last night, then this is definitely you." She flipped open her phone again and scrolled down until she found the photos of Regina strutting up and down the stage in her best Beyonce impression. Emma's personal favourite was the shot of Regina with her hand on one hip, lips forming a perfect 'duck face' with a pint of beer clutched in her other hand as it punched the air. There was no way Emma was letting her forget that anytime soon.

The brunette's eyes darkened and she tried to grab the incriminating photos, but Emma snatched away the phone with a grin. She seemed to have a habit of doing that. First the donuts, now this.

"Delete them." She demanded.

"Make me." Emma retorted childishly.

"Don't think I'm above taking that thing from you and crushing it under my stilhettos."

"I don't doubt that for a second, but it would be a waste of time."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm about to upload them to facebook, so you can report me but it won't matter 'cause everyone will already have seen them." She paused and frowned. "I have admit though, Regina, I always thought you'd be more of a classical music kind of woman."

Regina growled and leapt on top of Emma, using her legs to trap the frustrating blonde as she grabbed her arms. Emma's eyes widened and she let out an _oof _of breath as she struggled beneath the weight now pressing her into the mattress. She'd woken up embarrassed at finding Regina next her, but seeing the other woman wasn't angry, Emma had relaxed and was now ready to have some fun; the brunette was beyond easy to annoy, something Emma intended to take full advantage of. Sure, they still didn't know each other all that well, but spending the day staggering around in a drunken haze together could do wonders for a friendship. It was hard to take the other woman seriously after last night.

"Like something you see, dear?" Emma purred, grinning up at Regina. She was pleased to see a pink tinge flood across her cheeks.

"No." She spat. "Delete the photos before I curse you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "If I had a penny for how many times you threatened me with that I'd be a rich woman."

Regina's hand moved to Emma's throat and she softly traced the skin, pressing down slightly. Her face hovered closer to Emma's, close enough that she could feel her warm breath skim across her cheeks. Emma sucked in a breath as her nerves were set alight beneath Regina's light touch. Her eyes couldn't help but linger on the other woman's lips; she'd never noticed before how soft they looked and how thouroughly kissable they-

_God, Emma! Stop it! _She scalded herself.

"I will muffle your screams with this pillow as I choke you if that's what it takes to get this phone." The brunette whispered, her voice low and dangerous.

Seductive, almost.

Emma wondered if the other woman knew she was one step away from kissing her. She sincerley hoped not. Any friendship between them would be destroyed if she messed up like that. She forced the thought from her mind. Here they were, joking around like friends were meant to and Emma's mind was in the gutter.

"Jeesh, calm it. There's no need to go all evil queen on me. I'm not really gonna put them on facebook, but I am keeping them for my personal amusement. Hey, haven't you got timeline review anyway?" She managed, her voice trembling a little.

"What?" Regina frowned as she rolled back over on to her side of the bed gracefully, apparently satisfied that Emma was scared enough not to bandy around the photos, gone as though she was never there. Emma felt a shiver flood through her body at the loss and she looked everywhere but at Regina. The brunette appeared unaffected and seemed oblivious to the way Emma's body was currently reacting to her presence.

_What the hell just happened?_

She let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "You know, that thing on facebook where-"

Regina cut across her. "I don't indulge in such mindless drivel as facebook."

The blonde burst out laughing, relieved the shake had left her voice. "Have you heard yourself? You need to lighten up, Regina."

The other woman scowled darkly, but made no argument. Regina knew she was uptight, but considering what had happened in her life it wasn't really something she could help.

"I'm leaving."

Emma had to stop herself protesting when she got up from the bed.

She watched as Regina stripped down to her underwear and spent the next five minutes locating her red dress, which had somehow ended up dangling down from the bedroom light on the ceiling; she stepped into it and pulled it up delicately, not bothering to even ask as she reached for Emma's hairbrush to tame it into something resembling normalancy. She brushed her teeth and rubbed at the makeup on her skin, then got to her feet and examined the result in the mirror.

Emma sniggered. "You look like you've done the walk of shame."

The brunette rolled her eyes and simply sent a glare her way before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door without another word.

"Uh, wait!" Emma called.

Regina paused in the doorway. "What now?"

"You're not really mad at me about the photos saying you need to lighten up, are you?"

"Furious." She confirmed. Regina could practically hear the woman's jaw working up an apology behind her; the old Regina would have had her on her knees begging for forgiveness, but this Regina wasn't even angry in reality, just pretending to be. She'd even go as far as saying she'd enjoyed bickering with the blonde and supposed that this was what it must be like to have a friend. To have someone who cared. She glanced back and offered:

"But you can make your amends tonight by turning up on time at 10 o'clock and helping me get Henry's memories back." She stalked out of the room before Emma could respond, but not before she'd seen the small smile flash across the blonde's face.

And Regina couldn't help herself, she started smiling too.

Xxx

Around 11 o'clock, five coffees, two bacon sandwhiches and a lengthy phone call with Mary Margaret later, she stumbled into the Sherrif's office and collasped into her seat, still feeling like hell. Ruby was already there, tapping away at the computer. After all her help recently (and making sure Regina was ok with it) she'd taken Ruby on as her deputy. The woman was only too happy to get out of the diner and away from Granny's nagging and her and Emma was only too happy to have her.

"Hey, Em. It's about time. We have a mountain of stuff to get through."

Emma sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I could really do without this today."

Ruby looked up and grinned at her. "Rough night?"

"Very." She groaned.

Ruby nodded then cackled. "I figured as much from Regina's Beyonce rendition. I don't think I'll ever be able to see the evil queen in the same light again."

"She isn't evil." Emma insisted without even really thinking about it. "I know though, me either. I said as much this morning."

"This morning?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. She stopped over."

"Are you trying to tell me you had a sleepover with Regina Mills?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess, but it's not like we were sharing popcorn and swapping stories of our school days, Ruby. I didn't even know she was there until I woke up. We must have passed out or something."

Ruby dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "You had a sleepover with Regina Mills. The Evil Queen."

"She's not..." Emma sighed. "Never mind."

"Did you get to see her naked?"

"What?" Emma yelped, almost leaping from her seat, positvely scandalised. "Ruby!"

"What?" She shrugged defensively. "She might be evil, but she has a smokin' hot body."

"No, God! We were both fully clothed." Then added, not really sure who she was saying it too. "She's my friend."

"Sure, but you're my friend and I can still appreciate those abs of yours." Ruby said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Come on, admit it, that woman would be a fox in the bedroom."

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you?" She felt a blush creeping to her cheeks.

Ogres and fairies she could deal with, but talking about Regina Mills naked? That was one step too far into the realm of the ridiculous. Especially after the way her body had responded to the older woman's this morning. Emma had blamed it on having been a natural reaction to having someone pressed up against her after not being with anyone since her flying monkey fiance. She refused to even think about what it might mean if it were for any other reason.

Her thoughts stopped when she noticed Ruby gawking at her in an uncerimonious fashion.

"What?" She asked, a little agressively.

"You fancy her." Ruby said slowly.

"What? No I don't!" She said instantly.

"You're blushing. I don't believe it." Ruby leapt to her feet and clapped her hands together, her face positvely awash with glee. "I was joking, but you actually like her, don't you?"

"No!"

"You fancy the evil queen, you fancy the evil queen!" Ruby began to chant in a sing song voice, skipping around the room.

"God, what is this, highschool?" Emma let her head fall into her hands with a groan. This was going to be one heck of a long day. She couldn't wait to get out of here, see her kid then head off to-

_See, thinking about her again, _a voice in her head whispered nastily.

This was ridiculous. Only yesterday she'd barely considered them friends.

Emma wasn't sure of many things in life, but she was sure of one: there was no way in hell she would ever fancy Regina- freaking- Mills.

**A/N: **So, there you have it :D I was originally gonna write them drunk and put in a fight with Mary Margaret, but this came out instead, although scenes of them drunk are still hanging around on my laptop so I might post them at some point. I hope you liked it and if not let me know why! It's pretty slow at the moment, but the plot will start next chapter, honest. Review please? :D


	3. A Puzzle Worth Solving

**A/N: **Hola! Hope everyone is well :) OUAT is killing me at the moment. First Neal, then all the Outlaw Queen stuff :( For this fic, assume Regina knows of Robin Hood, but beyond that they haven't really interacted and she doesn't know about the lion tattoo yet.

_Faith, it's easier said than done_

_when it's so hard to trust anyone_

_and maybe it's just a place inside, that you can hide_

**Hard to Believe**- David Hodges

Regina frowned, shutting the oven as a knock on the front door of her mansion echoed through the kitchen; Emma wasn't supposed to be coming over until later and it was only 6 o'clock, but she couldn't imagine who else would dare pay her a vist. Her heels clicked against the marble floor of the foyer as made her way quickly to the door and swung it open.

"Hey, Regina." Emma greeted her enthusiastically, tugging down on the bottom of her white tank top. She had her arm flung loosely over Henry's shoulders, the last person Regina had expected to see today. She raked her eyes over him, drinking in his dark hair and and comic book inspirted shirt as her heart swelled with a painful mixture of emotions.

"Hey, Miss Mills." Henry smiled. Regina forced herself to smile back.

What was Emma thinking, bringing him here like this?

Regina stepped aside to let them pass. She folded her arms across her chest in an uncomfortable gesture, unsure whether or not to be angry at the blonde for bringing Henry along without warning her first. It's not like she wasn't delighted to be able to spend more time with him, but she didn't know what to say. How was one supposed to act around a child you'd raised for ten years who no longer remembered you?

"What are you doing here?" She asked finally.

Emma's grin faded. She'd been so sure Regina would be happy to spend some time with Henry.

"I wasn't gonna come over until later, but I figured the sooner we get started on this...case, the better. I- uh- if we're intruding or anything I can leave, but I guess I just thought that, uh-"

Regina held her hand up, cutting off Emma before she was treated to one of her rambling explanations. "Well, since you're here I suppose it isn't such a terrible idea."

Emma started grinning again and asked cheekily. "Great! What are we having for dinner?"

Regina glared at the infuriating blonde. "_I'm _having lasangne."

"That's my favourite!" Henry blurted out.

"Yes, I know." Regina murmured softly without thinking about it. Henry shot her a curious glance, but didn't say anything.

"Well that's settled then!" Emma beamed. "You can't refuse a kid."

"Oh, of course Henry is welcome to have some, you on the other hand..."

Henry snickered and Emma smacked him on the arm. "Hey, you're meant to be on my side, kid!"

"You can share mine." He said with a consoling pat on the arm.

Regina watched the exchange and tore her eyes away. It was almost too much, watching Henry interact cheerfully with his birth mother. She was happy he was happy, but heaven knows she missed him.

"I suppose you can have your own portion, Emma."

"Thanks! I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right there." She kicked off her boots in a haphazard fashion and met Regina's eyes over Henry, giving her a reassuring smile.

Henry padded after Regina into the kitchen, his eyes widening as he took in the size or the kitchen and its expensive furnishings. Her contact with Henry had been limited over the course of him arriving back in Storybrooke, in spite of Emma encouraging her to spend time with them both. She'd taken him for icecream a couple of times, but it was just too painful to do it often.

"How is school going, dear?" She decided on a safe topic of conversation as she shuffled around, making herself and Emma a drink of tea while pouring Henry a glass of apple juice as they were waiting for the lasangne to finish cooking. She hoped he didn't notice the way her voice was trembling.

He shrugged. "It's ok, I guess."

"Have you made some friends?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to see a film with Tristan and Lily on Saturday if mum lets me."

Regina nodded and gave him a small, sad smile. "That'll be fun."

Henry had never had friends growing up with her, partly because he was so preoccupied with proving she really was the evil queen, but mainly because she'd scared away any friends he'd brought home with her less than welcoming manner and scathing attitude towards the parents. How had she not seen how miserable she'd made him at the time? She hadn't done it out of love like she claimed, but for the selfish reason that she didn't want to lose Henry to anyone else.

She handed him his glass and took a seat beside him. He gulped it down and Regina sipped at the steaming mug as an awkward silence fell between them. Henry was staring at his feet and Regina's eyes flickered to him every now and then. She opened her mouth to ask him something, but was spared by Emma waltzing back from the bathroom.

"Really, Regina?" She said with a roll of her eyes as she flopped into the chair next to hers, her relaxed manner irritating Regina no end. "Black toilet roil? I know you like to have an air of gloom, but I think that's a bit extreme."

"It's fashionable." She snarled, deliberately letting her eyes rake down the blonde's body at her faded leather jacket and skin tight jeans. "But I don't expect that's anything you'd know about."

"At least my leathers would fit in well in your dungeon." Emma joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Emma!" She hissed, eyeing Henry. The boy was staring between them curiously, a little slack jawed. If he didn't know better, he'd say his mother doing that thing adults did when they liked each other to the mayor, and, if the gleam in Regina's eyes was anything to go by, it was working. But she couldn't be. He shook the thought away and continued to watch them.

"My dungeon is strictly for skinning puppies and no other_...activities." _She deadpanned.

Emma's eyes flashed with undisguised glee as she let out a loud bark that caused both of them to stare at her. "I'll remove my coat for you willingly, Cruella."

In spite of her upbringing, Regina couldn't help her jaw falling open in an exact replica of Henry's. She didn't know what to make of this. Yes, Emma consistantly wound her up, but her behaviour this morning and how she was acting now was something more than simple teasing and it was confusing the hell out of Regina. It was almost as if Emma was-

But no. The thought was as preposterous as it was unwelcome.

There was no way in hell Emma would _flirt _with her. They were friends and clearly once Emma was comfortable with someone she wasn't in control of the innuendos that flew from her mouth left, right and centre. Regina was suddenly uncomfortably aware that she'd clambered on top of the woman this morning. Perhaps now Emma thought she _liked _her and was punishing her for it. She sincerley hoped not. She didn't like _anyone_, and especially not Emma Swan.

She opened her mouth in retort, but was interrupted by Henry's small cough. Both women were staring at each other and turned to look at him, as though startled to find him there.

"I think the lasange is ready." He mumbled, and, sure enough, the tantilising smell wafted through the kitchen.

Regina's eyes lingered on Emma's a second longer, glittering dangerously before she tore them away and donned her red oven gloves. She could feels Emma's gaze on her as she knelt down to receive the tray from the oven. She set it on the table spooned healthy sized portions onto three plates. A long silence fell over them as Henry wolfed down his food, not looking at the two women. Emma and Regina were still staring at each other, both of them trying to figure out what the other's game was, the blonde not touching her food and Regina forking hers daintily. They both had on their best poker faces until Emma's face broke out into a grin; she winked and flashed her a salicious smirk before licking her lips and digging into her food.

Regina scowled, vowing that she would kill the idiotic woman in her sleep.

"You don't _really _have a dungeon do you?" Henry asked suddenly, his eyes wide as saucers, the very picture of innocence.

And Regina couldn't help it. She caught Emma's eye again and the pair of them burst into unrestrained laughter.

Henry rolled his eyes and went back to his lasange. Adults were so strange sometimes.

The strange tension dissapitated after that and the rest of their dinner passed in a haze of teasing and laughter as Regina recounted funny tales of boring politicians from her time as the mayor, revelling in the way Henry bathed in her words and laughed happily. He'd never been this comfortable in her presence before. Emma slipped in the occasional sly comment, but mostly she let Regina do the talking. She gave the blonde a small smile of thanks, which Emma acknowledged with a dip of her head.

It was over all too soon, however, and before she knew what was happening Emma and Henry were washing the dishes between them and Emma was suggesting they get some work done.

"Work. Yes..." Regina had almost forgotten the purpose of this impromptu visit. "Henry, there's a playstation upstairs in the room opposite the landing. You can play on it if you like. The games should be on the bottom shelf."

"That'd be cool, Miss Mill, thanks!" He paused. "Do you have a kid?"

Regina felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her. She grabbed the side of the counter and tried to compose herself.

"Yes. I do. A son." She told him softly.

Henry cocked his head to one side quizically. He might only be a child, but he could tell something was bothering the mayor. "Is he here?"

She closed her eyes as she gripped the counter harder, her knuckles turning a ghastly shade of bone white. "No. He's gone."

Henry looked ready to ask more questions, but Emma cut him off. "Go upstairs, Henry." She murmured.

He shrugged and scampered off. Emma waited until she heard the door to the upstairs bedroom creak open and then close again before she approached Regina.

"Regina?" She asked tentatively.

No response.

Regina felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Her first instinct was to throw it off, but the pressure oddly made her feel a little better. She scrunched her face up and sucked in a deep breath, but couldn't stop the tears that leaked unbidden from her eyes.

For once, Emma remained silent. She wracked her brains for some words she could use to comfort Regina, but found none and came to the conclusion that that was because there were none. She couldn't possibly hope to comfort a grieving mother.

"Look at me, Regina."

The brunette ignored her so Emma grasped her other shoulder and turned her around forcefully, ignoring the surprised 'o' forming on the other woman's face.

"What, is this what you wanted?" She snarled and shoved Emma away. Tears were pouring down her face now. "To see the evil queen cry?"

Emma gulped, her every instinct telling her to flee. She wasn't dealing with the likes of Mary Margaret now, but a woman who'd never had anyone who comforted her and whose first instinct was to lash out when she was upset or angry, but she quelled the urge. Emma was her _friend _now and she wanted Regina to understand she wasn't on her own anymore. She summoned her courage, then stepped back into Regina's personal space and grabbed her hands, holding on tightly as she tried furiously to pull away.

"No, I just thought you might need a hug." She said simply, offering her a small smile.

Regina met her gaze and Emma's heart broke at the confusion and uncertaintly there. She glanced down at her hands clasped in Emma's and continued to cry silently.

"I- I just- it hurt- hearing him- s-speak like that." She whispered brokenly, the words forcing their way up her parched throat. The last time she'd confessed her darkest feelings like this to anyone was when she was a little girl crying to her papa about her mother not loving her. A part of her felt absolutely terrified that Emma might use this against her in some way, to hurt her like everyone else always had.

Emma still said nothing, but pulled her into a tight embrace. Regina just stood there stiffly, her face pressed into Emma's jacket, dampening it with her tears. Neither of them seemed to notice. The shakes enveloping her body slowly subsided she sniffed to let Emma know she would be ok now, but the blonde didn't move her arms.

"Twice in two days." Emma murmured into the brunette's hair. "I didn't think you'd be the hugging type."

Emma was happy when Regina let out a watery chuckle. "I'm not."

But she didn't move for a long time.

A few hours later things had returned to normal, neither of them bringing up Regina's meltdown as they returned to their usual state of bickering and Emma blurting out stupid comments that Regina yelled at her for. When it was time for them to leave, Regina padded after them to the door. Her heart ached as she said goodbye to Henry, but somehow having the blonde woman there smiling at her made it ok. The door closed and she leant against it, her eyes closed, her mind full of the way Emma had so easily pulled her into hug and just let her cry.

On the other side of the door, the blonde in question was undergoing a painful internal struggle as she traipsed home, Henry at her side.

_You like Regina! _A voice that sounded suspiciously like Ruby's reverberated in her mind.

_No, we're just friends! _She argued with herself.

But she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She enjoyed the push and pull of their relationship, the way everything came down to a power struggle between them. She enjoyed the sparing matches and enjoyed the way that just looking at the woman made her feel all hot and flustered. _Oh yes_ there was no denying Emma _wanted _her, but it was more than that.

When Regina wasn't being snarky or scowling, when she let her guard down, Emma had seen flashes of the girl she used to be before life had royally screwed her over; she liked that she'd let slip her love of animals, that she was a sucker for romantic films and that she had a pair of a fluffy grey bed socks. She'd seen her vulnerable and open up, she'd seen her carefree smile and wanted to see it again. Regina Mills was problematic enigma who Emma wanted to-

_Christ, Emma! Have you _heard_ yourself?_

This had to stop. She was attracted to Regina and she just couldn't be. It was a bad, no, a terrible, idea to even think about pursuing her. Emma wasn't so easy going herself, but the woman was damaged and the last thing she needed was her so-called friend flirting with her and confusing her. That, and a relationship with Regina? It could never work. They might be friends now, but there was too much bitterness there. She dug around in her pocket for her phone and scrolled down to Ruby's number, punching out a hasty text.

_SOS! You were right. I like Regina and we both know how that would end. I need you to set me up with someine!_

_Thanks, Em xxxx_

The reply was almost instant.

_I knew it (_Emma could exactly picture her smug look)_, I knew you liked her! Yeah, that would end messy, probably with your heart getting crushed or something. Don't worry. I'll find you someone. Go to the diner tomorrow at 12 xxxx_

Her thoughts raced through the occupents of Storybrooke, but most of them were taken, gay or hideous. It was with that thought, and the image of a certain brunette she wasn't going to name, floating across her brain that she flopped onto her bed and fell asleep, the final remains of her hangover mercifully vanishing.

xxx

The following day at lunchtime, Emma waltzed into the diner, her blonde locks bouncing. For once she'd abandoned her beloved red jacket and skinny jeans in exchange for a short black skirt, white blouse and a blazer in a half hearted effort to look nice for her date. She could only hope Ruby had chosen someone suitable.

"Miss Swan." Killian greeted her, sidling over to her the moment she walked up to the bar as she waited for her date to arrive.

Emma rolled her eyes. Hook had asked her for a date everyday since she was back and she was sick of him. Telling a woman the inventive uses for his Hook was no way of winning a girl over in Emma's humble opinion.

"I don't have time for this today, Hook. I'm meeting some here so scram."

He puffed out his chest proudly and gave her that irritating lopsided grin of his. Emma wanted to take his hook and bury it in his face.

"I _am_ your date."

Forget hurting Killian, she was getting that hook and tearing a chunk out of Ruby. She was going to kill her, bring her back to life and then kill her all over again. And she would damn well enjoy it.

Of all the people in Storybrooke Ruby could have set her up with, it had to be Hook, the person she'd been complaining about for months. Sure, it had been short notice, but surely she could have done better than this? She wanted to get over her attraction to Regina, but not with Captain- bloody -Hook.

Her phone pinged in her pocket and she opened a message from Ruby.

_Sorry, Em! I couldn't think of anyone else. I know he can be annoying but he's still gorgeous ;) Have fun! Xxxxx_

She crammed it back in her pocket in frustration.

"So, can I get you a drink?"

Emma groaned and considered abandoning the 'date', but couldn't bring herself to say no at the frankly love lorn smile on Hook's face. He'd helped a lot with the Wicked witch, so she supposed the least she could do was have a drink with the guy, painful as it might be. They ordered and he lead her to a table near the window. Surprisngly, he was very polite and refrained from making any sexual comments. In spite of herself, Emma actually found herself smiling along as he told her a joke he'd heard about Granny's diner. He really could be quie charming when he wanted to.

She was just beginning to enjoy herself when fifteen minutes into their date, Hook was telling her some swashbuckling story apparently meant to impress her, when Emma was distracted by a blast of air as Regina swept in. Her eyes scanned the diner and narrowed when they fell on Emma and her companion. Emma gave a small smile and waved. Regina didn't return the gesture and Emma was sure that if looks could kill she would be dead right now. She looked like she'd come straight off the cat walk as she prowled over in her prada heels, no evidence in her eyes of the tears she'd shed last night.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina demanded to know, her voice like a blast of arctic wind

"I'm on a date." She stated slowly, as though to a child. The brunette glared at her and Emma had to turn away to hide her grin. In spite of avowing to not flirt with or antagonise Regina anymore, Emma couldn't seem to help herself.

"A word please." She gestured to the opposite side of the diner and Emma didn't even think of refusing as she cast an apolegetic shrug at Hook before traipsing after Regina.

"Shouldn't you be working on breaking this curse or looking for a way to get my son's memories back?" Regina asked her instantly

My son's. It was always my son's when Regina was angry. Emma wondered what the hell she'd done to irriate the woman now, especially seeing as she wasn't trying to be deliberately provocative. She'd probably breathed too loudly or something. She could hardly keep up with Regina's emotions; one moment the brunette was crying on her shoulder and in the next she was acting as though she hated her like when they'd first met, with any thought of friendship clearly miles away.

"Well sorr-y." She stressed the word sarcastically in the same way a child would say it when they didn't mean it. "I thought I was allowed a lunch hour."

"I don't care if you starve." Regina seethed.

Emma frowned. "What's your problem, Regina?"

The brunette couldn't stop her eyes from flickering over to where the pirate was now sat staring at them curiously. When his eyes raked lavisciously over Emma's body, Regina's scowl deepened.

"Jealous?" Emma smirked, not able to help herself as she stepped inside Regina's personal space. So much for the date-someone-to-get-over-Regina plan. How was she supposed to focus on anyone else when Regina was currently had her evil queen persona whacked up full volume? Emma provoked her because she _liked _her like this. Angry, murderous, her palm twitching with supressed magic.

Completely irrisistable.

A part of her knew it was wrong on so many levels to feel like this, but Emma couldn't help herself and her body certainly couldn't; she was hopelessly attracted to Regina- freaking- Mills. As in 'I want to kiss you then screw you right in the middle of this diner' atrracted.

"Of what?" Regina grit out. "A poor excuse for a pirate who wears more makeup than I do?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. She'd been joking, but right now Regina was the very epitome of a jealous lover. "I meant of me. That I have a date. And you don't."

The blonde hardly had time to relish in the shiver of triumph as a pink tinge flooded Regina's cheeks before the brunette stepped into the remaining distance between them, her nose a mere inch away from Emma's. The blonde sucked in a breath as the temperature seemed to rise a good two hundred degrees. She played with the lapels of her blazer nervously and dragged her eyes to the floor stop them from lingering on Regina's lips. Her heart thundered so loudly that her mother could probably hear it from school.

"Do you seriously think_ I _have trouble getting dates, Miss Swan."

Her lips caressed her name and Emma felt weak at the knees.

"No." She gulped.

"I can assure you, that is one department I don't struggle in." She murmured, her warm breath dusting Emma's cheek.

She pulled away abruptly and stepped back. Both women were obvlious to the fact that everyone in the diner was staring unabashadly at them. Regina's red lips curved into a smirk at the sight of Emma's flushed face.

"So by all means, dear," Her eyes roved over Emma's body like a predator. "Keep dressing like, well, a high class escort and enjoy your little _date_." She sneered. "Just don't let it distract you from getting Henry's memories back."

Anger rose in the blonde's chest like a lion. Her body was a bundle of trembling nerves and desire alonside the compulsion to wrap her hands around the brunette's neck and choke the breath out of her until she was begging for forgiveness for the attack on her clothes.

"Besides, I have a date tonight."

_What?_

"Oh yeah, with who? Your imaginary boyfriend?" She managed, wincing at her own poor retort.

Regina's mind worked quickly as she came to the same conclusion Emma had last night; most people in Storybrooke were either taken, gay or, to be frank, undateable. She gave the diner a quick scan and found the only viable candidate.

"Robin Hood."

Emma stared at her and so did the man in question. He got up from his seat and strolled over to the two women, oblivious to whatever had just transpired between them.

"Regina, can I help you?"

"I was just telling Emma here about that date we're going on tonight."

"Da-"

Regina stamped on his foot.

"Oh yeah. I'm looking forward to it. I'll pick you up at 7, ok?"

"7 would be perfect." She flashed him her best flirtateous smile.

Hook waltzed over then to see where his 'date' had gotten to.

"Our food's been served, Swan." He told her, sliding an arm around her shoulder. She stiffended, but relaxed into the contact.

"I'm coming." She forced herself to press a kiss to his cheek. Hook's mouth fell open in surprise, but a smug smile washed across his face at the turn of events. He certainly wasn't going to complain when Swan finally started to reciprocate his feelings after months of practically begging her for a date.

"Emma," Regina called her back.

"What?" She asked, a tad agressively.

"I still expect you at my mansion and in my library tonight to continue your research reguardless of whether I'm there or not." She dug around in her pocket and fished out the spare key, pressing it into Emma's hand.

"Fine." Emma scowled.

"Good."

"Good."

"Do enjoy the rest of your date, dear." Regina smiled haughtily over her shoulder as she turned on heel to leave, followed by a confused looking Robin Hood. Her shoes clicked over the floor and then she was gone.

Hook practically dragged Emam back to the table, babbling about how he'd always known she'd come around eventually, but Emma was hardly listening, her mind replaying and anaylsing the conversation with Regina over and over. She'd never felt so confused; she was simutaneously aroused and furious. The worst part was she had no idea what Regina had been thinking. She couldn't tell if the woman was jealous, flirty or just genuinely concerned that Hook would prove a distraction from getting Henry's memories back.

And it was driving her crazy.

One thing was clear though after this morning. She didn't want to date anyone else because she didn't want to get over Regina. She _wanted _her. And she was determined to get her.

Regina was a puzzle Emma wanted to solve, and if the woman wanted a game, Emma would damn well give her one.

**A/N: **Regina bipolar much haha? bleh, I'm not very happy with this chapter, it just doesn't sit right with me. Oh well. I wasn't gonna include Robin Hood in this story, but someone mentioned him in the reviews so I decided he should make an appearance. R&R please and thanks to all those who keep following this, it means a lot! :)


End file.
